


A Gift

by Kalista77



Series: The Worst Days [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Grooming, M/M, Rape, Training, Vibrators, bad things, dark shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77
Summary: Some days were better than others.





	A Gift

Leon was tired. Leon was always tired. He stumbled into the base and threw his swords down on his cot, only resisting the urge to fall on his face next to his swords due to someone behind him calling his name.

“Elyon.”

He hated his name. Fucking everyone in the fucking base called him that. “Rick?” Leon asks, turning, refusing to take his hostility out on his brothers.

“Father wants to see you.”

Oh.

Fuck.

Leon repressed a sigh and forced a smile. “Thanks for telling me.” He took off his coat to leave with his swords. Father was never nice to his things, and he didn’t want to risk it.

Father was in his study.

Leon knocked three times and waited.

“Come in,” Father called, and he didn’t sound angry. Maybe it was just another job.

Leon almost scoffed at himself. Hope was for children and the weak. He knew better.

He walked inside and pointedly didn’t look at his father’s desk. “You asked to see me, Father?”

Father smiled and stood from his desk. “Yes, Elyon, close the door.”

Lovely. Just fucking great. Leon closed the door.

“Lock it as well, my Elyon.”

_ Fuck _ . Leon obeyed again before turning back around.

“You’ve been performing admirably of late,” Father said smoothly. “I thought you deserved a reward.”

Leon stifled a sigh. “Whatever you wish, Father,” he said obediently.

“You seem tired,” Father noted.

_ No shit _ , Leon thought bitterly. “I don’t sleep well.”

Father hummed. “Well, it hasn’t been impacting your skill level. I’m proud of you.”

Leon tried not to shiver, tried to ignore the way that the words washed over him, soothing and refreshing. His muscles still untensed a bit, relaxing just slightly. Father was proud of him. “Thank you, Father,” he said quietly.

“I got you something,” Father said, lips curling in a smirk that never spoke of anything good but didn’t always speak of something bad either. He pulled a box out from one of his desk drawers and handed it to Leon.

Leon took it with slightly shaky hands, unwrapping the string tied around the box and then opening it. He froze, staring at the content. “.... Father?”

“Come here, Elyon,” Father said smoothly.

Leon obeyed, willing his legs not to shake.

Father stroked his cheek gently. “Strip, my boy.”

Leon inhaled sharply and then moved to obey, already feeling a vague haze come over his mind.

“Bend over the desk.”

Leon obeyed again, putting his head down on the cold wood, waiting.

There was a pause as Father removed his gloves and then a hand stroked down his spine.

Leon shivered slightly.

Father hummed and then removed the small vibrator from the box, slicking it up with lube he never bothered to use for himself. “Still,” Father commanded firmly and then slid it inside of him.

It was… different. Odd. There was a faint sting, but nowhere near the level of pain that he got when it was Father fucking him personally.

Father turned it on.

Leon flinched a little, a surprised, almost curious sound leaving his lips.

He could feel Father’s smirk. “Good boy. Relax.”

Leon did his best to obey, trying to let his mind drift, but Father kept adjusting the angle of the thing inside of him, making him jerk and twitch, keeping him in the present.

Father hummed and then slipped a finger in him along with the toy, making Leon jolt. Fingers wrapped around his throat, controlling his breathing, continuing to fuck him.

“Let yourself go, Elyon,” Father purred.

And Leon did.

Hours later, he stirred on the floor of Father’s office, naked, bleeding slightly with Father’s come leaking out of him. He winced and pulled himself up, going to clean up the mess before Father came back and got unhappy with him for it. He pulled on his clothes, pausing to find the box on top of his shirt. Leon hesitated and then slipped it into his pocket.

“You’re growing into a perfect boy for me,” Father’s voice echoed in his mind.

Leon ignored the sense of danger that brought him and focused on the pride before he turned and left.

Despite the aching pain he felt as he walked back to his cot, Leon felt more rested than he had in weeks. He would have to thank Father for his “gift” later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> https://kalista77.tumblr.com/


End file.
